


meetings

by wolfchann



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Everyone else is briefly mentioned, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Post-Canon, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, but not a lot or nything, luffy kinda teases/makes fun of zoro, minor foot job but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfchann/pseuds/wolfchann
Summary: Things always turn out like this for them. Zoro, on his knees for the king, and Luffy, above the world’s greatest swordsman.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	meetings

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was 100% inspired by [this zolu fanart](https://twitter.com/mugibaras/status/1284987921322450946?s=20) (nsfw!!) by mugibaras on twitter! <3 i really wanted to write something that dealt with it, and i asked permission to write a piece sort of based around it.
> 
> so enjoy zolu blowjobs and stuff <3

Being the Pirate King didn’t mean that Luffy could lounge around as much as he wanted, much to his dismay. It wasn’t like he was completely tied down, though. He was still able to do as he pleased, for the most part, despite being hunted down by other pirates, the Marines, and the World Government alike. It was fun, being the Pirate King. Though he had his “duties” to attend to, Luffy was as free as could be. He still had his crew, still had the ability to sail over all of the four seas and the Grand Line -- there was nothing Luffy couldn’t do.

He easily takes advantage of that.

Luffy leans back in the large chair, rubber body sinking back against the wood, letting out a sigh. Today is a meeting he has to attend, though Luffy wouldn’t really call it a “meeting.” Nami and Robin like to call it that, but Luffy couldn’t really care what it’s called. All he does during these meetings is sit in a big chair at the end of a table and listen to a bunch of people argue and squabble about what to do, who to fight, _if_ they should fight; blah, blah, blah. Luffy barely listens anymore.

He glances around the table, head leaning into the palm of his hand, elbow propped against the armrest. Familiar faces are all around the table, some old and some new. He’s made a lot more friends since becoming the Pirate King, as much as he’s made new enemies.

Luffy shifts his lower half slightly, pushing his feet apart on the floor, smiling coyly to himself when he hears the faintest of swallows.

His smile widens as his eyes glisten, gaze moving downward between his thighs.

Between them is Zoro, in all his glory. The great swordsman is sitting on his knees, face buried in Luffy’s lap, and Luffy’s dick in his mouth. Luffy had gotten so comfortable that he’d almost, just almost, forgotten that Zoro was even down there to begin with. He watches as Zoro swallows, eyes following the bob of Zoro’s Adam's apple, his grin becoming wider.

Things always turn out like this for them. Zoro, on his knees for the king, and Luffy, above the world’s greatest swordsman.

The voices in the room begin to meld and blend together in Luffy’s ears, everything drowning out around him as he reaches his hand down, slipping fingers into Zoro’s green locks.

He feels Zoro swallow around his dick again, and Luffy groans, low in his throat and full of pleasure. Zoro’s always been so good with his mouth, and it’s safe to say one of Luffy’s favourite things is getting blowjobs from him. Luffy twists his fingers into green hair and tugs, earning a groan from the swordsman that vibrates through his cock. Luffy’s hips twitch forward, cock pressing further into Zoro’s throat.

Luffy glances up towards the table, making sure that no one else has caught on to their current positions. His grin becomes cocky and lopsided, eyes going back down towards Zoro.

“Meetings’re always so much better like this…” Luffy starts, the glint in his eyes turning darker, full of lust, “Ne, don’t’cha think, Zoro?”

Zoro raises his gaze towards the man, taking Luffy in. There’s stubble over his chin and jaws, the scar under his eye still as present as ever. The grin on his face is teasing, yet sure; he can sense Luffy’s lust from down here easily, and it just excites him more. Zoro just gives a nod, managing to give a small smirk around Luffy’s cock; he agrees. Meetings are _much_ better like this.

It’s not the first time Zoro’s given him a blowjob in public. It’s happened more times than he can count, but it’s a situation he’ll never tire of.

Luffy shifts in his seat again, moving forward as he grips the back of Zoro’s head, holding him in place. Zoro relaxes his jaws and pushes his head in, taking his cock deeper into his throat as Luffy leans into the table above his head. His hips begin to roll, smooth and fluid, with Luffy’s chest pressing lightly against the table.

He’s talking to someone across the table; Zoro barely recognizes the voice at Cavendish, before his focus is taken back to the cock pushing against his throat. Zoro swallows around it, drool slipping back the corners of his lips and slipping down his jaws. He reaches up to wipe some of it away, sucking hard at Luffy’s cock as he feels it throb between his lips.

Zoro purses his lips and sucks harder, hand reaching up between Luffy’s thighs to fondle his balls. If it affects Luffy’s voice in any way, Zoro can’t hear it in the way Luffy is laughing above the table, but he _can_ feel the way Luffy is pulling at his hair.

With a few subtle movements, Luffy is sitting more normally in his seat, though he’s still on the edge, and suddenly Zoro has one of Luffy’s feet pressing against his own erection. Zoro hisses out against his cock, hips bucking in against Luffy’s foot as he feels it rub against it. He breathes out hard through his nose, pulling off of Luffy’s dick to let out a heavy pant, reaching his hand up to stroke his dick as he lets himself take a breather.

He hears Luffy snickering above him, and Zoro glances up to see Luffy staring down at him now. Of course Luffy finds this funny, finds it amusing to make Zoro red and aroused and needy in public like this. If Zoro didn’t know better, he’d assume Luffy was really a sadist.

Zoro lets out a shuddering breath as Luffy’s foot begins working up and down his hard-on, his hips bucking into the warmth of it, rutting against the arch of his foot. His eye flutters as he attempts to keep it open, but the rhythm has him unable to keep it open for long, face becoming lax as he pants quietly, grinding his dick against Luffy’s foot. Neither of them are really into feet, or anything like that, but fuck if it didn’t still feel so good to have it there, the pressure of Luffy’s heel grinding at the base of his dick, making it leak. The front of his haramaki will definitely have a stain on it when he’s finished here, but that’s completely fine with him.

Luffy squeezes with his foot slightly, shifting it upward as he curls the arch of it around the head of Zoro’s dick. Zoro’s eye is quick to open, a low yet guttural moan leaving the back of his throat. Luffy laughs again, and Zoro knows that it’s _at him_ this time. Zoro narrows his eye up at him and squeezes Luffy’s dick _hard_ , causing the man’s hips to buck forward. Zoro’s head goes back as Luffy pulls at his hair, a feral grin coming to Zoro’s face at the exchange of power going on between them.

They’ve always been equals, despite Luffy being physically stronger than him, but they’ve never been the type to try and overpower the other, especially when it came to sex. It was something they did for themselves, not just to get some kind of thrill from it. Though, from time to time, it was nice to get such different reactions out of the other.

Luffy’s foot pulls away from Zoro’s dick and he groans at the lack of contact, immediately pushing his body forward to chase after some type of heat. Zoro does the next best thing and shifts to sit on top of Luffy’s foot, pushing his thighs apart as he presses his hips in against Luffy’s leg. Zoro ruts against his leg, slow and precise, just trying to create some type of friction against his cock. He hears Luffy hum as he strokes at Luffy’s dick once more, squeezing it again, gentler than before.

Zoro lifts his head, body pressing against Luffy’s leg and knee, and takes Luffy’s cock into his mouth once more. Luffy sighs as he leans back into his large chair, content with Zoro’s mouth back on him. Zoro is, too; content just like that. He closes his eye and starts to move his head, bobbing up and down as he sucks, swirling his tongue around the tip and against the sides. Zoro lets his hand slip off Luffy’s dick, setting it against the man’s thigh to steady himself. His other hand is gripping at the leg of the chair, keeping the rest of his body steady as he continues to grind against Luffy’s leg.

Luffy visibly relaxes, body going lax in the wooden chair, a lazy yet knowing grin spread across his face. His eyes are trained on Zoro, watching as the swordsman sucks him off, no longer caring if someone were to see him like this, if someone were to come around to his end of the table and seek out what exactly Luffy was looking at.

Zoro can’t say he’d care much, either.

Luffy snickers quietly, moving his upper half to lean against his right side now, switching the hand out in Zoro’s hair for his left one.

“Someone could see Zoro.” Luffy says quietly, eyes teasing.

Zoro merely grunts in response, barely caring. All he can _really_ care about is getting Luffy to cum, and to cum himself. He’s painfully hard, cock throbbing as it’s pressed between his stomach and Luffy’s strong calf. It’s been leaking precum for ages now, soaking the front of his haramaki. Zoro feels filthy, feels exposed and _dirty_ , but it’s so exciting.

“Won’t he be embarrassed?” The question is just as quiet, but Luffy’s voice is sensual, deep. He shudders in response.

Zoro, who is revered and feared and seen as one of the strongest men in the world. Zoro, who has followed but one man his entire life. Roronoa Zoro, the man who single handedly defeated Dracule Mihawk, being seen on his knees and rutting against the leg of the Pirate King like a dog in heat.

The thoughts of someone being able to _see_ him just makes Zoro work harder, his pace becoming quicker, both in sucking Luffy’s dick and in the way his hips are rolling against his leg. Zoro swallows hard around the cock in his mouth, eyebrows furrowing a bit as he pours his focus into trying to make Luffy cum.

Most meetings, Luffy doesn’t cum. He waits until everyone is gone, until it’s only him and his former first mate left in the room, before he takes Zoro over the table, or in his chair, or against the wall; anywhere, as long as it’s Zoro, as long as it’s inside of him.

This time, though; this time, Zoro is _needy_. It doesn’t happen often, but sometimes he can’t help himself. He _wants_ so easily from Luffy. Zoro swallows hard around Luffy’s dick, throat accommodating it so easily. He’s memorized everything about this, the way Luffy’s cock spills precum so easily when he’s close to his limit. It’s makes Zoro tingle with excitement, the heat in his stomach swirling and pooling deeper until he feels himself nearing closer and closer to the edge --

Zoro’s pace quickens in an instant as he feels the need for release become overwhelming, his movements becoming sloppy and rushed as chases after his orgasm. He feels Luffy’s foot slip under his haramaki and, as soon as Luffy presses the arch of it against Zoro’s cock, Zoro is lost.

He shudders, hips sputtering as he cums. He blacks out for just a split second, the rush of his orgasm making him tense for just a moment, before he’s back to his normal self, working at Luffy’s cock once more.

Zoro doesn’t know if the meeting is still going on or not. Maybe it’s just ended, or maybe it ended ages ago; he can’t tell. As he looks up, all he can see is Luffy. His head is lolled back to the side, eyes half-lidded, the look on his face obvious with pleasure. He’s no longer looking in Zoro’s direction, but he knows that Luffy’s full attention is on him. Zoro sits up on his knees to better angle himself, hands coming up to grip at Luffy’s hips, digging his fingers into them as he takes Luffy’s cock deep into his throat.

Luffy’s reaction is immediate, throat baring as his head goes back fully, deep moan leaving him with no shame. If anyone else was around, they’d hear it and know. Zoro can’t help the small smirk that plays to his lips as he gives a hard suck. Luffy bucks his hips against Zoro’s hands, breathing hard between moans, until he utters, “ _Zoro._ ”

And Luffy crumbles in his grasp.

With a shaky thrust of his hips, Luffy cums, filling Zoro’s mouth and throat with the white substance as Zoro stills his head. Zoro swallows it all down, barely tasting it as he carefully pulls off of Luffy’s softening dick. He lets out a soft pant, gaze sweeping up towards Luffy. Luffy grins lazily down at him, pulling his hand from Zoro’s hair and trailing his fingers along his jaw. Zoro leans into the gentle touch, head tilting up as though he were a cat, licking his lips clean of the remnants of Luffy’s cum.

Luffy laughs as Zoro shakily rises from the floor, hands gripping the chair’s armrest. Zoro leans in and they kiss, slow and strong and steady.

He’s not too sure how long they kiss; Luffy doesn’t move from his spot in his chair, Zoro leaning over him as their mouths move together.

The pirate king grins against his mouth, and Zoro thinks he wouldn’t mind if every meeting continued this way.


End file.
